A Sangre Fría: Crimen Investigation
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Secuela de Amor,Crimen y Castigo. Muy a menudo el miedo a un mal nos lleva a realizar uno peor, Nuevamente los detectives Alfred y Toris tienen un nuevo caso en sus manos: La desaparición de Vincent Vossen, sera un hecho que pondrá a prueba sus lealtades y sentimientos pero...¿Comó encontrar al culpable si cualquiera puede serlo?


**Hola a toda la gente Bonita/Hermosa/Espectacular/ Awesome que pasa por Aquí**

**Aqui llega la tan esperada secuela de Amor Crimen y Castigo**

**De donde surge esta idea:** **después del final de ACC se me ocurrio realizar una secuela y a pedido de los lectores Aquí esta, quiero decirles que tendra mas crimen y Drama que la historia anterior aunque no puedo asegurar el número de capítulos q****ue dure cada vez apareceran nuevos personajes y los sospechosos no tardaran en dar su coartada, asi que ya saben cualquiera puede ser el culpable.**

**Summary:Secuela de Amor,Crimen y Castigo. Muy a menudo el miedo a un mal nos lleva a realizar uno peor, Nuevamente los detectives Alfred y Toris tienen un nuevo caso en sus manos: La desaparición de Vincent Vossen, sera un hecho que pondrá a prueba sus lealtades y sentimientos pero...¿Comó encontrar al culpable si cualquiera puede serlo?**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en aquella historia en especial a: _Alfie Eldenstein _**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_4 De Enero del 2013_

Las calles frías de la ciudad de Nueva York estan a todo lo que da, en una importante oficina del departamento de Policia de la enorme ciudad Neoyorkina se encuentra nuestro Querido rubio de Ojos azules caminaba sin parar por su nuevo despacho,desde hacia una semana que el y su equipo habian dejado Suecia y el cambio parecia ir muy bien.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando noticias de su amado prometido, Toris Laurianatis quien diria que el chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño lo conquistaria algún dia.

Sono su telefono celular y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

—Hello Sweatheart— contesto con la voz mas melosa posible

—Es oficial— menciono el castaño desde la otra linea — Por fin he terminado de desempacar la última caja, ahora si la mudanza ha terminado

Desde aquella fiesta de Año Nuevo las cosas habian dado un giro inesperado, de no ser por Alfie ambos estarian bajo los reflectores de los periodicos de Suecia.

Sus amigos Mathias y Berwald llegarían la próxima semana y auque acordasen ir y venir por negocios se podia decir que estaban planeando una mudanza para este continente.

Se despidio del castaño un poco apresurado pues mientras su pareja no se encontraba tenia que Analizar los siguientes casos el solo por ahora

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En algún lugar de la Ciudad**

Cuando Doe, había despertado esa mañana después de dormir la siesta, tuvo la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido.

Instintivamente se aferro a su oso de peluche el que compartia su almohada desde que tenia memoria.

En su quinto cumpleaños, Vincent bromeo con que ya era tiempo de tirarlo al basurero.

Entonces recordo cual era el problema: Vincent no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior, luego de la comida se marcho de nuevo al trabajo,y Emma su tía se había ido a estudiar con alguna de sus amigas para un exámen.

Ambos prometieron volver a las nueve para no dejarla sola demasiado tiempo.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para la hora ella supuso que,Vincent había ido a encaminar a Emma hacia casa cuando se encontro con la sorpresa de que ella ya había llegado mucho antes que el.

Emma se preocupo por la llegada de Vincent las diez de la noche y no había rastro de el, de inmediato empezo a llamar a todos los amigos de su tutor, pero nadie lo había visto, al parecer según informaron el había salido del trabajo a las ocho de la noche.

—Si minto acerca de trabajar hasta tarde, dormirá en el sofá durante seis meses— oyo comentar Emma a su madre por via telefónica.

Envio a Doe a la cama quién acabo por dormirse,y en ese momento acababa de despertar.

Se deslizo fuera de la cama, camino por el largo pasillo que se dirigia al cuarto de Vincent, esperanzada corrio y abrío la puerta esperando encontralo "Que este ahi" rogo "Por favor que este ahi"

La cama del Treintañero se econtraba intacta, y sus silenciosos pasos hacía la cocina fueron acallados cuando noto que su vecino Lovino Vargas acompañabaa su tia Emma en la sala, esta estaba vestida con la misma ropa que la noche anterior y habia llorado durante mucho tiempo.

Doe corrio hacia ella

La rubia no tardo en estrecharla entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-. -.

**En la oficina de Alfred (y Toris)**

Aburrido

Nescesitaba hacer algo resolver un caso en lo que Toris llegaba

de pronto sonó el telefono y desistiendo de que alguien más contestara

—Alo Detective Jones al habla— contesto con un deje de orgullo ese sobrenombre le encantaba

La voz femenina se oia nerviosa del otro lado de la línea asi que entro en acción

—¿Cual es el problema señorita?—pregunto el

—Quiero reportar la desparición del señor Vincent Vossen— mientras la voz le decia los datos y Alfred los apuntaba en una libreta

Nombre del Desaparecido: Viincent Vossen

Edad:30 Años

Última vez que fue Visto: En el Trabajo

Familia:Divorciado, y con una hija

Fecha de Desaparición: La noche del 3 de Enero del 2013

El sonreia internamente., cuando colgo un aire de triunfo se apodero de el y sin pensarlo llamo de nuevo a Toris y antes de que el contestara hablo

—Toris, llama al equipo Tenemos un caso que resolver—dijo el Rubio con determinación

* * *

**Que tal quedo el prólogo?**

**Les gusto, el inicio de esta secuela, me inspire mucho en misterios de la vida cotidiana, y en los programas del canal Discovery Crimen Investigation**

**¿Merezco Riviews?**

**Dudas quejas opiniones son recibidas con los brazos abiertos.**

**Salu2**

**Chiara**


End file.
